The Auror:Progluge
by Narcissa Malfoy
Summary: This is about a certain character who gave us a bit of trouble in Book #1. Anyway, it has WtW!There is a mistake about the dates, DON'T jump up my throat for it!


The Auror: Progluge

Year:1427 

A wizened old man walked down a block, noticed by no one, possibly not even by himself. Wearing a black cloak might of made him more noticible, but this was Winter, the coldest of the seasons. That meant almost everyone, even most Muggles, would be wearing warm coats and shawls, and there was the inevitible cloak and mittens. Suddenly, without warning, he twirled round, and bent over. What he picked up in his hands looked like a stone, colored red. The stone wasn't exactly round, but yet it had no imperfection-at least, not one that met the eye. The old man tucked the stone into his pocket, and walked away from the site. Still no one had noticed.

========================~~~~~~*

Year:1343

Inside a drafty cottage in the hills of England, a cheerful fire was burning. The woman inside it feared the darkness, when the fire was out and the creatures of the night came. She stepped outside for a breath of air. Suddenly she froze. _The moon_._Why_ hadn't she paid more attention to it? There wasn't enough time to get to the village, where the people whom dwelled there feared Werewolves, even more than she. _But they had no reason to_, she thought bitterly. But that wouldn't make the heavy Iron gate that guarded the village unlock, nor the Hex marks that allowed nothing to touch the hut doors of the villagers, magic or otherwise. Not that it would matter, anyway. She wouldn't make it. Sighing, she knew that she would die fighting. She wouldn't go down,though, without killing. The Werewolves would take a heavy blow to their number. A chill ran down her spine as the first howl rent the air.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Year:1343 **_the next morning_**

Goody Tomphson, friend of the so-called-witch, Goody Harkez, walked up the mountain, leaning heavily on a gnarled cane. In one hand she carried a basket of eggs, payment for some herbs. Slung over her other shoulder was a salve for a burn her friend had gotten, baking her wonderful, savory bread. In less than two hours, she reached the lone home, carefully tucked away in the back-most hills. As she stood on the hill that placed Hannah Harkez's house in shadow, she looked for the smudge of black smoke that was always present. There was none. Her brow furrowed as she frowned in puzzlement. Perhaps she overslept. No, that wasn't right. Hannah never overslept. Something _was_ wrong. She walked down the steep hill as fast as her bad leg would let her, grimacing. When she reached the bottom of the hill, she gasped in horror. The leathern door was flung wide open. But now it was red. Perhaps she had been painting her door. Somehow, Goody Tomphson didn't think that that was the answer. _Oh, no._ She thought, her heart sinking. _Last night was the full moon. _"HANNAH!" she yelled. The only answer was her voice echoing off the hills. HANNAH! Hannah…hannah…hannah

Forgetting her bad leg for a moment, she ran to the hut. She didn't want to look inside, but yet she knew she had to. Hannah was laying in a pool of blood. Four werewolves were laying beside her, their throats ripped out. There was some strange object in her hand. There was something in her hand. A piece of Rowan wood? It was the only thing in the room not spattered with blood. She picked it up. She tried to break it, but it was extremley hard. Finally, she succeded. A green string stuck out. She pulled it out. At that moment, a clap of thunder sounded, and lightning destroyed the modest dwelling. Nothing remained, excepting the strange green string.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Year:1343 At the Village Courthouse

"_Witch"_ A finger pointed at her accusingly. "_I did not. I didn't_!"Pernelle Malith was on the verge of tears. She was going to be burnt at the stake. Her life was for naught. The trial they would be giving her would not matter, as the "court" they had had would of already decided, the base for the decision being majority. The Judge would never loose his job, going on the way he was. But all she knew was that she hadn't destroyed Goody Harkez's house. Pernelle rembembered how she had jeered the witches,thinking it no more that they deserved. Now she wished she hadn't. This was God's punishment to her, she was sure. All those innocent people, dead. "_Oh, God! I'm only ten!_"she whispered, hoping that out there, God would forgive her."Poor, poor child", whispered a voice next to her."I could help you…"

"Who are you?" asked Pernelle, rather hurridly, as she was frightened. "I am called Wendelin the wierd…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Year:Unknown

Slazar Slytherin sighed. Godric was so stubborn sometimes. Muggle-borns just-just _didn't belong._ How in the world did Gryffindor get that stupid idea? And now he was poisioning the others with his idiodic ideas. Helga was influenced in every way by her friend, Rowena,and Rowena believed exactly as Godric. Salazar had been friends with his strong-minded friend for as long as he could rembember, but there were many things they did not agree on. There was only one thing to do… 

He would need to find someone exactly like himself in every way. It could come tomorrow, at the sorting, when he chose the children most like himself, or it could come in a thousand years. An idea was forming in his mind…

A Parselmouth.

The FUNNIEST author is:

ChinChilla! 

Quote of the FanFic:

That was funny, FuBar…about as funny as my name!

* not funny _reviewing Pulp(Wizard)Fiction_

Disclaimer:

Hmmmm, RED stone? Do some some subtraction…

The drafty cottage in England USED to belong to Hannah, but now I'm not sure who's it is, or for that matter where it is. Pernelle and WtW are J.K.'s , as is the old guy.The subtraction I mentioned belongs to the RETARDED guy who invented it. (I say guy cause girls would NEVER beso stupid) but I cant talk, mainly cause I made this story. So, feedback is ALWAYS welcome. Now, you tell me if you like it, cause otherwise I won't make a new one! J

:^)

So, tell me!

Here's a shout out to:

Blaise!!

MWPP FOREVER!

The bad author of the FanFic is: ME!

The good author of the FF is: Katie Bell!

Reccomended Author/Authors:

WolfieTwins!!!!!!!!!

Read them, K!!!!

They are for you if you LOVE good, long Fanfic.

(+ Lupin)

@--%-------

Another shout out to: Ravenclaw Quidditch Players!

FaReH= Funny and Really enormously Hilarious(not me!)

REVIEW!

__


End file.
